SD : Mekakushi Elementary School
by Mana Maru
Summary: CERITA NYA ADA SEKOLAH BERNAMA SD : MEKAKUSHI ELEMENTARY SCHOOL YG BERISI DENGAN MURID2,KEPSEK(?),GURU, OSIS,OB,DE EL EL(?),YG TIDAK TENTRAM DAN TIDAK DAMAI SEJAHTERA(?),NAH AYO KITA LIHAT KEADAAN NYA!


SD : Mekakushi Elementar School

Hai semua!,ini FF ke-2 saya di forum kagerou days/project!,jadi maaf ya kalau ceritanya jelek,gaje,OOC,de el el, jadi semoga kalian ENJOY SAAT MEMBACA CERITA INI YAWW~

GENRE: HUMOR

SUMMARY: CERITA NYA ADA SEKOLAH BERNAMA SD : MEKAKUSHI ELEMENTARY SCHOOL YG BERISI DENGAN MURID2,KEPSEK(?),GURU, OSIS,OB,DE EL EL(?),YG TIDAK TENTRAM DAN TIDAK DAMAI SEJAHTERA(?),NAH AYO KITA LIHAT KEADAAN NYA!

WARNING: FANFIC ABAL,CACAD,TYPO,GAJE,OOC,DAN APALAH ITU...

GAK SUKA,GAK USAH BACA *Wide smile* :D

Pemeran:

-Shintaro: Guru.

-Ene: Guru.

-Ayano: Guru.

-Seto: OSIS.

-Mary: OSIS.

-Kido: KEPSEK (Kepala Sekolah).

-Kano: OB(?),Tukang jual gorengan(?), Satpam sekolah(?).

-Konoha: OB(?),Bantuin Kano jualan(?), Satpam sekolah(?).

-Momo: OB(?),Penjaga Kantin(?),

Satpam sekolah(?).

-Hibiya: murid.

-Hiyori: murid.

-Kenjiro: murid.

-Shion: murid.

-Azami: murid.

-Ayaka: murid.

ENJOY YAWW!~

Chapter 01

.

.

.

Jam 05:00...

"ENE JANGAN ACAK2 FILE KU! #PRANG,#DUAKK,#JDERR,#MEONG(?)"

Kata Shintaro Sambil di ikuti dengan suara kaca pecah,buku jatuh,efek petir yg dinyalakan oleh Author yg hina itu,dan suara Kucing yg terjepit pintu(?), "Makanya,ayo cepat Master!,kita harus pergi sekarang~" kata Ene sambil meloncat-loncat di dalam hp Shintaro, dan membuat hp milik Shintaro jatuh ke lantai,lalu membuat lantai tersebut pecah(?),"ENEEEEEEE!" Teriak Shintaro lalu membanting kursi,bantal, dan buku yg ada disana,akhirnya kamar itu terdengar ribut sekarang, yaaa kedengaran nya seperti ada pertarungan antar Gorilla(?) Vs Yeti(?).

saat di sekolah (jam 07:00)~

"Hibiya,kamu ngapain?" Tanya Hiyori kepada Hibiya,"lagi bikin boneka santet yg ada di tipi itu loh" kata Hibiya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Tipi yg ada di ruang guru(?),"eh,bener juga ya!,keren!" Kata Hiyori sambil melihat iklan boneka santet(?),lalu tiba2 Shintaro pun datang ke kelas sambil membawa barang2 yg biasa dibawa dan lantai pecah yg ada di kamar nya(?),"Shintaro-nii,ada apa dengan lantai itu?" Tanya Hibiya sambil menunjuk2 kearah tangan Shintaro,"lantai nya pecah..."Kata Shintaro singkat.

Hening seketika...

1 menit...

.

.

.

2 menit

.

.

.

3 abad(?)

"Ting tung teng,teng tong teng tong, Bakso malang!,Bakso malang!,campur daging!~" tiba2 terdengar suara tukang bakso malang(?),ternyata tukang bakso malang itu datang karena Maru membeli bakso,lalu menengok ke semua chara's lalu menyengir(?),"MARU!,KAMU GANGGU ALUR CERITA AJA SIH!" Teriak Geko (?),lalu melempar kaleng ke arah kepala Maru(?),oke back to story~

Tiba2 Bel tanda untuk masuk kelas pun berbunyi,"Oke semuanya,ayo kumpul,semua sudah di kelas?" Tanya Shintaro sebagai seorang guru di sekolah tersebut,"belum Shintaro-nii!" Teriak Hiyori dan Hibiya,"hmm, oya klo gitu ayo kita cek absent dulu" kata Shintaro sambil mengambil buku absent bersampul 'barni en pren'

(baca: Barney and friend) dari dalam tas nya,"Shintaro-nii,kenapa buku absent nya bersampul barni en pren? (Baca: Barney and friend)" tanya Hibiya yg tiba2 ada di depan Shintaro bersama dengan Hiyori,"oh,aku gak pengen bicarain itu" kata Shintaro yg mukanya kelihatan agak bete(?),

Lalu Hibiya pun pergi ke luar cerita selama beberapa detik(?),"Maru-nee, memang nya apa yg terjadi dengan Shintaro-nii?" Tanya Hibiya kepada Maru,"kok nanya aku sih?,aku aja ga tau" kata Maru yg sedang bermain dengan raket listrik (baca: raket nyamuk),"kan kamu Author cerita ini!, yg pasti kamu tau kan!" Kata Hibiya sambil melempar raket listrik tersebut entah kemana,"hmm,naskah Author(?)

Ku hilang dimakan soang(?)" Kata Maru dengan muka '(-u-)',"Apa?!,kukira ada cadangan nya #jderr" kata Hibiya yg diikuti suara petir #jderr(?),"oh ini dia buku nya" kata Maru sambil menunjukan buku nya,"yey!,akhirnya" kata Hibiya sambil Sujud2+nangis2(?), tapi setelah itu,Maru membakar buku tersebut sampai musnah,

"B-BUKUNYA!" Kata Hibiya sampai ber-cengok-ria,"knp?,buku nya kan gak berguna ini" kata Maru sambil

me-lewe(?) ke arah Hibiya *Maru dilempar ke laut kaktus(?)*,Hibiya pun kembali ke cerita dengan kecewa, "Hibiya,ayo duduk lg di tempat mu" kata Shintaro sambil mengambil pulpen dari tas nya,"iya Shintaro-nii.." Kata Hibiya lalu duduk di kursinya lg, "hmmm,Hibiya?" Kata Shintaro lalu melihat ke arah Hibiya,"ada" kata Hibiya sambil tunjuk tangan, "nggg,Hiyori?" Kata Shintaro lg,"ada" kata Hiyori sambil tunjuk tangan, "lalu..,Azami-nee,Shion-nee(?)" Kata Shintaro sambil mencari Azami&Shion, "disini" kata Azami&Shion yg sedang bermain UNO(?),"hmmm,ayo Ajami-nee(?),dan Chion-nee(?) Kembali duduk di kursi" kata Shintaro dilebih- lebihkan(?), "Ajami...,AJAMI?!,MAK MU!,NAMAKU AZAMI!" Teriak Azami,lalu melempar buku ke arah Shintaro,"hmm..,Chion?!, SHION BUK!,MASA GAK INGET SIH?!, HELOOH?!(?),NAMAKU SHION!,

S-H-I-O-N, DIBACA SHION!" Kata Shion, lalu melempar pensil yg baru di raut ke arah Shintaro,lalu Shintaro pun mati karena tertusuk pensil,the end.. *Maru dihajar Readers dan Shintaro(?)* oke2 aku lanjutin!,Back to Story~

Setelah Shintaro selesai meng-absent semua murid,Tiba2 Ene pun muncul di hp milik Shintaro,"Pagi semuaaa,pagi Master~" kata Ene yg tiba2 datang,"Pagi Ene-chan!" Kata semua murid yg ada di kelas,"pagi ini kita akan belajar olahraga renang!~" kata Ene kepada murid2 yg ada di kelas,"eh,masa?" Tanya Shintaro,lalu mengambil jadwal yg ada di tas nya,"eh,iya benar,ayo semua nya ke luar kelas,bubar2!" Kata Shintaro sambil mengusir(?) Murid2 yg ada di kelas nya,"iya2 kita pergi" kata semua murid tersebut,lalu pergi ke kolam berenang.

Saat di kolam berenang...

"Ayo semua bersiap,1..,2..,3..,mulai! #PRIITTT" kata Shintaro,lalu meniup pluit sekencang mungkin sampai semuanya yg ada di sana conge'an,

"KYAAA,AKU TENGGELAM!,AKU GAK BISA BERENANG!" Teriak hibiya yg ada di kolam cetek(?) Yg dalam nya hanya sedengkul(?), "engg,Hibiya...,kan kolam ini Cetek,buktinya dalamnya hanya sedengkul" kata Hiyori,lalu membuat Hibiya tersentak,"eh masa sih?" Kata Hibiya lalu mencoba berdiri,"eh bener ya...,eheheh" kata Hibiya sambil menggaruk2 kepalanya(?), "UWAAA!,RAMBUTKU KESANGKUT!, WAAA!" Teriak Shion histeris hanya karena rambut nya tersangkut di pot tanaman yg ada di sebelah kolam berenang(?),"SHION!,JANGAN TARIK TANGANKU!" Teriak Ayaka yg terseret Air(?),lalu menginjak kepala Azami(?) Yg tenggelam(?),"BLEK2,BLUP! (Baca: AYAKA!,JANGAN INJEK KEPALA KU!)" Kata Azami yg kelelep di dalem air lg,

Lalu Shintaro hanya bisa cengok,Ene hanya bisa nyengir(?),dan Ayano yg baru datang sambil minum air,menjadi keselek(?) Oleh Air yg dia minum, "Master,cepat atur mereka,kalo enggak nanti ada yg mati loh!" Kata Ene asal,

"Hush!,Ene!,kamu gak boleh ngomong gitu!,ngomong kan sama aja Do'a!" Kata Shintaro yg tiba2 berubah menjadi anak alim(?),"iya2,yaudah cepat atur mereka!" Kata Ene sambil ber-sweatdrop-ria karena melihat muka master nya yg tiba2 berubah menjadi muka anak alim yg ber-iman(?),

"Iya2,sabar!" Kata Shintaro,lalu meniup Peluit sampai2 membuat kapal yg sedang berlayar,hanyut ke dalam laut, lalu orang2 yg ada di kapal itu pun mati dimakan ikan teri(?) *Author digeplak penumpang kapal*,

"DIAM SEMUA!,PRITTT!",teriak Shintaro,lalu meniup peluit sekali lg#JDERR,"hah suara apa itu?" Kata Shintaro, Ene dan Ayano,sedangkan semua murid hanya cengok di tempat,Shion yg rambutnya tersangkut,Ayaka yg menginjak kepala Azami,dan Azami yg kelelep di air(?),dan juga tiba2 ombak yg tadi hampir menghantam(?) Hibiya,tiba2 terhenti dan tidak bergerak(?),"eh Air nya bisa berhenti tiba2,amajing(?),amajing!" Kata Hibiya, ternyata suara #JDERR itu berasal dari mobil truk(?) Bertabrakan dengan mobil bis karena suara peluit Shintaro,

Akhirnya terjadi perkelahian antara si pembawa mobil dgn Shintaro.

26 Menit kemudian...

Jam 09:30...

"Oke semua ambil buku catatan kalian, aku akan bacakan sebuah catatan untuk kalian" kata Shintaro sambil mengambil buku catatan atau artikel(?),akhirnya para murid pun mengambil buku catatan mereka, sementara di koridor kelas,terlihat ada Seto dan Mary sedang berusaha mencari barang2 yg ada di buku catatan yg Mary pegang. "oke semua,seperti yg kalian ketahui, di rumah sakit,dokter selalu memasang infus kepada pasien2 yg dirawat di rumah sakit tersebut,dan benda yg digunakan oleh dokter untuk meng-infus seseorang adalah sebuah-" "OBENG!",shintaro pun menengok ke luar jendela yg menuju koridor,ternyata yg berteriak kata2 'OBENG' di koridor adalah Seto yg baru saja menemukan obeng yg dicari dan menyuruh Mary untuk langsung mencatat nya,"hehe,seperti yg kalian ketahui,dokter meng-infus seseorang menggunakan-","PAKU!" Shintaro,Ene dan murid2 nya pun melihat ke luar jendela,ternyata yg berteriak kata2 'PAKU' adalah Mary yg baru saja menemukan paku yg dia cari tersangkut di meja milik Shintaro, "maaf,Shintaro-sensei,boleh kami masuk sebentar?,kami ingin mengambil paku yg tersangkut di mejamu" kata Seto dan Mary kepada Shintaro,"oh boleh kok,silahkan masuk" kata Shintaro sambil mempersilah kedua anggota OSIS tersebut masuk ke kelas nya,"hei S-Seto apa yg harus kita lakukan?,paku nya tersangkut" kata Mary sambil berbisik kepada Seto, "hmm gimana kalo kita memakai Palu yg ada di saku milikmu itu?" Bisik Seto lagi,setelah berpikir sekitar 3 menit, akhirnya Mary mengambil Palu tersebut,lalu memukul meja tersebut hingga hancur,lalu mereka mengambil paku tersebut dan berterima kasih, "terima kasih Shintaro-Sensei,kami pergi dulu ya!" Kata Seto dan Mary,lalu mereka pun kembali ke kelas mereka,"baiklah kita lanjutkan,seperti yg kalian ketahui bahwa-","KRIIIINGGG!" Kata2 Shintaro terpotong karena tiba2 bel yg menandakan waktunya pulang pun berbunyi,akhirnya para murid pun keluar dari kelas,ya ada murid yg kabur, lalu dikejar oleh Momo,ada yg sedang membeli gorengan buatan Kano yg mungkin saja mengandung racun(?), dan ada juga yg sedang membantu Konoha menyapu koridor,

Dan Kido yg sedang berlari di koridor untuk menangkap kertas2 yg berterbangan dari ruangan nya(?).

Ya itulah keadaan di sekolah terkutuk(?) Itu dalam 1 hari

.

.

.

THE END

Maru : akhirnya selesai juga,oya maaf ya klo ceritanya ga lucu,dan maaf ya aku ga pandai dalam membuat akhiran cerita *nyengir*

All chara's : Woi Author sableng!,sini kamu! *ngejar Maru sambil bawa sapu*

Maru : *kabur* Riview pleawse~


End file.
